1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer systems, and more particularly, to software for backing up data for computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backing up data for computer systems generally involves making a copy of that data, e.g., creating copies of that data in a database, another computer, disk, tape, and the like. The circumstances under which data is backed up are generally referred to as a session, a job or an event.
The backup services are generally performed by a backup system, such as computer, a server cluster or a plurality of clusters. The backup system may fail due to a number of operational faults, such as disk failures, and environmental faults, such as power outages caused by natural disasters. When the backup system fails during a backup process, the backup job is interrupted, thereby rendering the backup job incomplete. Typically, once the backup system is reactivated after the failure, the interrupted backup job would have to be processed again from the beginning, which increases the completion time for the entire backup process and the amount of resources needed to complete the job.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method and system for completing a backup job that was interrupted during the backup process from the point of failure rather than from the beginning of the backup job.